elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dushnikh Yal
Dushnikh Yal is an Orc Stronghold located in The Reach, to the southeast of Markarth and northwest of Arkngthamz in . Chief Burguk leads Dushnikh Yal and teaches Master-level One-Handed. Interior Inside the stronghold is the Dushnikh Mine. The Orcs own and work the mine, which mainly produces orichalcum, iron ore and ebony ore. The settlement contains Burguk's Longhouse with beds and living space, and has a big cellar reached from the Longhouse. The cellar contains an alchemy lab and lots of alchemy ingredients, and a food storage space with many potatoes and different kinds of meat. One of the five unique captured critters, dragonfly in a jar and a Heavy Armor skill book Orsinium and the Orcs are also here. Facilities *Smelter *Forge *Workbench *Grindstones *Tanning Rack *Alchemy Lab Methods of gaining access *When the Stronghold is approached for the first time, unless the Dragonborn is an Orc, a guard will prevent entry, saying that this place is exclusively for Orcs and outsiders will not be permitted inside. However, if the guard is asked how they can be persuaded to permit access, they will ask that the Forgemaster's Fingers be returned. Return with The Forgemaster's Fingers to be permitted to enter the stronghold. Give The Forgemaster's Fingers to Chief Burguk to be named Blood-kin of the Orcs and be offered Master-level training in One-Handed. *Complete Ghorza's quest to retrieve The Last Scabbard of Akrash in Markarth and she wll send word to all the Orc strongholds that the player is trustworthy. *Give Moth gro-Bagol a Daedra heart, and he will tell the strongholds that the Dragonborn is trustworthy. *At Shor's Stone, a small mining town near Riften, there is a quest to clear the mine of Frostbite Spiders. Once this task has been completed, speak to Grogmar gro-Burzag, (an Orc resident of Shor's Stone). He will give thanks for the help and say that the Dragonborn is welcome at the Orc Strongholds. This opens a new line of dialogue: if asked about any "nearby Orc Strongholds," he will point out one. *At Left Hand Mine, a short distance South-East of Markarth, speak to Pavo Attius and then clear Kolskeggr Mine of the Forsworn. Then speak to Pavo Attius again, and then to Gat gro-Shargakh, who thanks the player and assures welcome to the Orc Strongholds, and points out one. *If Ainethach is helped to convince the mercenaries to leave his mine on one's first visit to Karthwasten, Lash gra-Dushnikh will send word to the Orc Strongholds giving access. *If the Dragonborn has joined College of Winterhold and helped Urag gro-Shub to retrieve a book, he will send word to all the Orc Strongholds to grant the Dragonborn permission of entry. *If the Dawnguard is joined Durak will send word to the strongholds after "A New Order" is completed. Characters Dushnikh Yal *Chief Burguk – Leader – Master One-Handed Trainer *Arob *Gharol – Blacksmith – Expert Heavy Armor Trainer *Ghorbash the Iron Hand – Follower and Candidate for Marriage *Murbul – Apothecary *Nagrub *Shel *Umurn Dushnikh Mine *Mahk *Ghak *Oglub *Dulug Trivia *The Forgemaster's Fingers is part of the radiant quest system and can appear in other locations. Bugs * When brawling with the chief, he may run off to a different part of the camp, when he is caught up with, it will be a normal fight and he will use weapons. No one else will interfere and he may be killed during the brawl. If he is killed, the other orcs will act as if they do not know how he was killed, will not turn hostile, and no bounty will be earned. * During the brawl, another orc may get in the way of the fight. If struck accidentally by a punch a bounty is placed on the Dragonborn and all the orcs in the stronghold turn hostile. (Characters are usually scripted to stand clear of a brawl.) * The Alchemy Lab in the cellar may be invisible, but still usable. * Entering Burguk's Longhouse may cause the game to crash repeatedly. * A group of bandits may spawn right outside the Burguk's Longhouse after exiting it. * Hod may appear inside the stronghold. Appearances * de:Dushnikh Yal es:Dushnikh Yal pl:Dushnikh Yal ru:Душник-Йал Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations